Hummingbird
by Smile4the-World
Summary: So, a storm struck in London and the nearest hotel is an hour away, what do you do? Obviously go to England house for a sleepover. But why did Sealand run? Who are these redheads? That was who in the drawing! Either way no country will forget this experience. Fem England, subtle pairings.
**Okay this is very nerve wracking I have to admit very much. This is going to be my First fanfic I ever wrote so THIS IS REALLY NERVE WRACKING,...but please leave a reply of how I did and how I can improve.**

 **Thank you**

 **Also I do not own the song or Hetalia or else England would have bunny ears and would be a women. Now onto my first ever story….. meep.**

 **On another note there just isn't that much fem England and that bums me out I would love seeing England all motherly to her previous colonies. And this is an AU so enjoy.**

 _Italics:_ _Thoughts_

Regular: Talking

 **Bold: Singing**

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed a particularly loud voice running down the long hallways as the thunderstorm raged on outside. His short blonde hair bouncing in the wind as his blue eyes tried to search frantically for something.

' _Where's jerk England when you need her, not that I need her or anything, I… I mean she's probably scared of the loud storm outside and need a nation like me to comfort her.'_ As the micro nation named Sealand try to frantically search for a room in his pajamas.

"Victory!" He screamed out as he found the room and yanked open the door, and leaped onto her bed.

"What the bloody…." Exclaimed the frazzled England when she heard her old creaky door open and a sudden weight on her.

As she was about to throttle the person on her, she gave a second glance to who it was and let out a soft sigh.

"Sealand, what on earth are you doing here." England replied calmly as Sealand hold on her tightened, but got no reply.

What they both didn't realize was the crowd of people outside her door. "So what should we do" said a deep voice.

 **Time Skip 4 Hours before (World Meeting):**

 **3rd pov:**

"Man I thought that meeting would never end!" said a worn out American as he stretched out his aching limbs on the grand table when the grandfather clock strike at 8.

Another day of a useless world meeting ended as everyone argued over pointless things from 'Giant robots' to 'whose has a better style'. So all in all just another boring typical meeting.

"I agree mon ami* this meeting was to long for my taste" as the fashionable French man smoothed down his long hair and gazed out, only to spot the backside of a blonde girl kneeling to grab her papers that fell during the previous fight she had with the flirtatious France.

"Don't you agree mon cher* Angleterre." Flirted France as he reached out to grab somewhere that wasn't her hands.

Luckily for England who has a sixth sense of France, and perverts in general, she caught his hand and turned around before it can reach any farther.

"I wouldn't do that you bloody frog" as her piercing emerald eyes, that was behind her slim glasses, focused on his startled ocean eyes.

"I wasn't even thinking about it I was only trying to help you pick up the mess you made during meeting." As he lied through his teeth while smiling pleasantly enough to get out of the red zone.

"Of course, I will believe you when you say you are hideous and have no sense of style at all." Smirked England as she pulled back a loose strand of her bun style hair behind her ear.

"I am not ugly and I have a wonderful stylish clothing!"

"Yeah, says you yourself and the mirror" as she let out a victory smirk.

"At least I have a sense of style unlike you with your dreadful skirt and sweater." He pointed to her clothes as he was talking to her. Her long black skirt that reach to her mid calf and her boring green sweater that hugged her petite body. And to top it all off her same bun hair style was still the same as ever.

"What I'm wearing right now is practical and meets the required dress code unlike your showy outfit." She also pointed to his outfit and was still not impressed by his silky white shirt and tight black pants.

But before could even argue any further America screamed

"HEEEEEEEYYYYYY", and stopped both of them in their track,... and also the rest of the room occupants.

"What the hell was that for!" Yelled France and England simultaneously.

"I was totally trying to get your guys attention, but you ignored me" huffed a mad America. "So I screamed and Wahbam you stop, now who says my plan never works" as he smiled.

"Your plan still never works" England and France bluntly say. "Quit copying me" as they both turned around a glared at each other again and started to argue.

"Here they go again" sweatdropped the rest of the room as both enemy nations started to fight with each other again.

"DUDEES, QUIT IGNORING MEEEEEEE!" Once again the hamburger lover started to yell at them again.

"Shut up!"

Way on the other side of the room Germany was simply rubbing his head as the yells got louder. "Vhy can't we ever have a peaceful meeting for once."

"But that's makes all our meetings so fun ~Ve"

Italy stated cheerily as he was bound to the side of Germany again. "Hey Germany where's Japan?

"He should be…? Where is he?" When Germany looked confusedly at the spot next to the pasta lover that should have contained the short nation.

"Sumimasen*, may I speak with England-san for a moment." A quiet voice somehow pierced through the three bickering nations and looked at the unknown voice.

"Of course Japan" England replied to him with a soft smile upon her face. "And what do I keep telling you, you don't need to keep addressing me with San anymore, just England-chan or just plain old England will do, I think we know each other enough not to be formal with one another." England lightly teased Japan.

"Gomennasai* England-chan." Japan quickly bowed in apologizes as a light blush covered his face.

"It's alright Japan mistakes happen, so may I ask what do you need me for?"

"Yes, I might be a late for my arrival tomorrow at your house due to the rain." The rain outside was pouring hard outside and didn't look like it was about to let up anytime soon.

"That is fine I understand, my weather is rather unpredictable at times, but if you want I have plenty of guest rooms at my house that you can stay at."

"I do not want to impose on you." Japan uncertainly replied to the blonde nation.

"I don't mind at all luv, it's common courtesy to offer a place to stay for a friend."

"Okay, arigato* Engl…" But Japan was cut off before he could say anymore.

"What are you guys talking about dudes!?" Exclaimed the obnoxious America when he was peeved at the fact that England once again was ignoring him.

" It's very rude to interrupt someone's conversation." England irritably but calmly replied to America ill-mannered outburst.

"But I want to know what you guys are talking about."

"So would I, mon cher." Also France was annoyed for not be included in the conversation and was ignored.

"Gomennasai France-san, America-san" Japan rapidly apologizes to them as well. "England-chan and I were talking about our annual tea time we have each month."

"Tea time?" Both had a look of disbelief on their face, and would you look at that even the rest of the room couldn't believe some expressing themselves more than others.

"And Japan is staying at your house, no fair I want a sleepover as well." America stomped his feet in a childish manner.

"I would also care for staying over at lovely Angleterre house as well." France put his arm over England shoulder.

Before the nation could deny their request "I want to stay at England house as well~Ve" Italy excitedly exclaimed "German, you should come as well."

"Italy, we can't just…" unfortunately he was off by Spain.

"Great idea little Italy, come on Romano let's have a sleepover as well."

"Hell no bastardo, I Am not staying crowded with other people at the Donne* house." Romano said screaming at Spain, but trying not to disrespect England at the same time.(1) After all, every ladies in the Italians book needed to be treated politely.

"I too would also like to see the inside of England house" Russia proclaimed while having a creepy but happy smile on his face.

Soon now everyone saying how they want to have a sleepover at Tea loving women house.

"I better bring my bags then aru."

"Can I also stay at Miss. England house as well big bruder?"

"It's been awhile since I stayed at mum's house."

"HaHaHa this is going to be fun. Hey England, can the awesome me bring beer as well, it's not a sleepover without beer."

"No one is sleeping over at my house except Japan."

England finally tired of the noise loudly stated.

"But whyyy?!" America, Prussia, Spain, Australia complained.

"Simple, because I said no." England crossed her arms and glared at the complainers direction.

"Unfortunately Angleterre you might not have that option." France was looking down at his phone and smirking at the same time.

"Why do you say that France?" England cautiously replied when she saw his smirk.

"Well mon cher because this horrible weather is about to turn atrocious. All fights have shut down until further notice and the nearest hotel is an hour away."

"Wait that still doesn't mean you can just…" England once again being cut off.

"I don't think a lady like yourself would want to keep the poor old people out in the freezing cold while your house is a simple 10 minutes away."

France said while smirking.

"Please Emily/England/mum/Bella*" Italy, America, Australia, and even Prussia,who was using England human name, was looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

The blonde hair women eyes twitch for a miniscule of a second while blushing lightly, that you have to look hard enough to see it, at the word beautiful and let out a defeated sigh. "Fine,those who want to stay at my house can spend the night, But for only one night."

"Yeah, victory!" America let out an excited cry as the others started to talk about what they are going to do and what exactly does the inside of England house look like since a majority of the nations inside never seen it.

"I wonder what England house looks like" ponders Hungary

"It's actually quite different than what you would expect of her." A quiet voice replied to her answer

"Oh Hong Kong, I almost forgot you were there. Does it really look that different?"

"You'd be surprise." Hong Kong stated calmly

"Yeah, mama house is amazing" New Zealand said excitedly, as he can't wait to go to England house.

"Haha jerk England house is not all that, but it sure is comfy" cried out an obnoxious Sealand.

' _Wait how did he get in here?'_

"See was that so hard mon cher." France smirked victoriously.

"Shut it you bloody frog."

 **Time skip 10 minutes (England House):**

SLAM The door to a old mansion slammed open and people had rushed inside to get out of the rain.

"Man am I glad that I am out of that rain, it's pouring cats and dogs outside." American wringed out his jacket on the floor. The others also wringed out their clothes, some do it outside under the roof so they won't dirty up England floor.

"You wanker, if you're going to squeeze out the water from your shirt at least have the decency to do it outside and not on my floors. The same goes for you too."England pointed at the bad touch trio as they were drying their clothes. "At least let me grab some towels so everyone can dry off." England walked away to grab a lot of towels for the many wet nations.

"Let me help mum" Australia rushed off to catch up with her.

"Me too" New Zealand trailing behind Australia. Hong Kong was calmly following the other countries in England direction.

"Ha Ha, sorry Blondie/Inglaterra*" Prussia and Spain said non apologetically.

"My apologies as well mo…."

"Oi, what are ye fellas doing here?" A loud voice interrupted the French.

Everyone turned around to meet a tall Scottish person with a blood red hair and toxic green eyes that looked like it can peirced through steel. Standing next to him were three other men one had a lighter red hair and with lime green eyes. The other two looked like twins with their orangish reddish hair and forest green eyes.

"Uhhhh, who are you?" Prussia said confusedly.

"That's Scotland England older brother" said a quiet voice, but no one heard him.

"I asked first you bawbag*" the Scottish said irritably as he still glared at the people in front of him.

"Now Now Scotland, let's not be too hasty now, maybe these young laddies here have the wrong address and walked in." One of the Irish twins trying to calm down a annoyed Scotland.

"Nope dudes we are suppose to be hear, now who are you?"

"Ye still didn't answer my question ye wallaper*" Scotland beyond annoyed at this point.

"Answer mine first"

"He asked first little one, now answer it please." A voice calmly stated as America looked at the person with a welsh accent.

"Hey now don't ignore the awesome me here I also asked who you are now, Who are you?"

"I'm trying to tell you that's England older brother" but alas the voice still wasn't pound enough to even catch the smallest of attention.

"We should be asking that ye just barge in here like ye own the place to yourselves." The other Irish twin looked peeved at the outburst.

"Ve are sorry for the intrusion, but we…" But once again someone was cut off and this time it was Germany.

"So ye fellas are intrudin, get out before I batter* all yer out of here!" Scotland was cracking his knuckles as he was threateningly stepping towards them slowly. The other red heads were tensing up looking ready if a fight was about to happen.

Prussia,Spain and America looked like they were getting ready to rumble. Russia already had his pipe out with an unsettling smile on his face, China took out his wok just in case, Hungary with her frying pan, and Switzerland standing in front of Lichtenstein with his gun out. Both Italy's were hiding behind the staircase, while Germany and Japan put a hand on their weapon. France had a curious look on his face as if he was trying to remember something.

But before a fight broke out a voice calmly stated "What are you wankers doing?" England had her hands filled with towels as did Australia, while Hong Kong and New Zealand had a couple of hair dryers.

"These fellas broke into our house and we were calmly showin them the way out." Scotland told her before anyone else had the chance.

"You mean my house." She said bluntly "And they didn't break in I invited them."

"WHAT! WHY!" All the redheads screamed and started to speak native languages at the same time, and being fed up with them Britain then started arguing as well.

"Oh, now I remember." France had a grim look of recognition as he saw Britain and the other redheads together.

"What did you remember France-san?" Japan dried himself off with the towels that was handed him from Australia. He looked on confusedly as they continued to speak in a language he couldn't understand.

"I know who they are, it took me a while though due to the fact the my fabulous self forgotten these barbarians."

"Who are they!?" America shouted. Everyone, except the ones arguing, turn to listen in.

"Their England older brothers except one of the twins he's the youngest one."

…. "EHHHHHH!"everyone screamed well except the quiet nations but even they had a surprised expression.

"Are you serious?" Even Germany was shocked by the revaluation.

"Oui, it's true."

"They do look similar, and look they all have green eyes, but the loud one eyes is the scariest~ve." Italy pointed out.

"That would be Scotland who is the second oldest brother, the calm nation is Wales who's the oldest out of all the siblings. One of the Ireland twins, I could never tell the difference between those ruffians, is North Ireland and he's the youngest.

"Now that you know our names, can I know yours?"

Everyone jumped up as they heard a voice behind them. It turned out to be Wales, who was eavesdropping in their conversation.

And as if they had super hearing all the siblings stopped arguing and joined the conversation.

"Yeah, what the hell are your names, ye wallaper*."

Scotland still annoyed at all the people in their ,England, house.

"Well if ye had a ounce of patience then ye could have knoun who thee were? Everyone, except the United Kingdom brothers, were surprised by England thick accent that was laced with irritation.

"I thought I heard yelling, Ems it's been too long."

As another nation with green eyes, but resembled Spain appeared,and wrapped his arm around England shoulder affectionately called out to her with her cute, in his opinion, nickname.

"Portugal, it's been only a month…you had trouble with your computer again didn't you."

"Yep"

"Why am I not surprised." England muttered with a smile.

Everyone seemed to be in silence, until Spain broke it.

"Portugal, what are you doing here? He said surprisingly cautiously yet still with smile.

"Hola Spain, are you kidding this place is like a second home, I even have a key for it."

"What! You have a key for iggy place, no fair why don't I have a key too." America whined about the injustice.

"Little one, I known Ems far longer than you."

Portugal deadpanned

"Oh yeah, how long."he challenged

"Since 1373, after all we have the longest living alliance." Portugal smirked

America shut up after that.

"Shut up Portugal, we were just trying to find who these bastart names are, and how they know wee England."

"Gomen, Scotland-san" Japan bowed as he forgot to introduce himself. "My name is Japan, it's a preasure to meet you."

"Iam Germany." he said gruffly

"Ve~ Lo sono* Italy." Italy nervously introduced himself behind Germany.

"North Italy." Romano quickly greeted himself while hiding behind Spain.

"Me llamo Espana."

"Hungary"

"Austria" replied curtly.

"I'm China." His wok gone as he was holding his panda bear.

"My name is Russia." Smiling creepily again.

"I'm the awesome Prussia." Grinning superiorly

"You know me, but I'm France." Francis said while smirking.

"Oh, the frog." The brothers said together, they remember their sister ranting about him.

"Hey wai.."

"I'm the hero! America is my name." Alfred screamed loudly.

"No wur not ye div*, now shut up." Scotland barked out. "Now shut it."

"Canada…" Everyone jumped at the quiet voice, except a few.

"I know you, you don't need to say it again." Wales pointed out.

"Wait, you knew he was here?" America exclaimed.

"Course we did amigo, were not an idiot like the rest of you continue." Portugal shot back as he looked at the remaining countries.

"My name is Switzerland and this is Lichtenstein." Pointing to the blonde little girl next to him.

"It's nice to meet You." Lichtenstein shyly smiled at the towering nations.

"Nice to meet you as well senorita" Portugal smiled kindly.

"Annndd, you know us uncles." Australia said happily as he pointed to himself, New Zealand, Hong Kong, and Sealand.

"Damn straight I do your annoying laughter is still ringing in my head." Portugal said with a laugh as well.

"Great now that we all know each other, get out."

Scotland pointing towards the door.

"As much as I want them to leave, they can't I invited them over as guest and it will stay that way until they leave the house." England came back with tea for everyone.

"Awhhh man, why is it always tea." America complained as he sat down on the many couches like the rest of the countries.

"If you don't like it don't drink it." England bluntly replied while drinking her blend of tea.

"But…! Oh yeah what was with that funky accent you had earlier it sure was weird." America recalling what she said.

' _Is he that slow?!'_ Everyone thought

"Oh, it was my language I used to speak before we had to change alongside our people." England thinking back to how she used hunt in the forest all the time with her small green cloak, before her empire was built, she smiled at the simpler times.

"What's with that creepy smile?" England snaps back to reality when America interrupted.

"Well excuse me for having an unpleasant smile." She said nothing afterwards, because she didn't want anyone to ask questions.

After two hours of talking/arguing/gloating/flirting, everyone finished their tea and England told them their sleeping arrangements.

"There are over 25 rooms, so each person can have their own room if they like. The only room that is prohibit is my room."

"Are you sure you don't want to share with me mon cher." France said suavely with a perverted look upon his face.

"Positive you frog." England shot back without even looking at him. "And with that I bid you all a good night."

That was the cue for every country to head off to bed, it was a wonder how anyone can sleep during the blazing storm still occurring outside, well almost everyone.

 **30 minutes before midnight:**

 **3rd pov:**

But sleep was the last on many of the countries mind as they gathered in Portugal's room for the fact that it can probably hold over 40 people in their, yes it was that large.

"No fair my room isn't this big." America complained as he saw the size of the room.

"Longest lasting alliance, get over it, and why are you even in my room in the first place?" He questioned.

It was true, almost every nation was in Portugal's room with the exception of Switzerland, Lichtenstein, and England herself. Some of the reclusive countries had to be forcibly brought like Austria came because Prussia, with the help of Hungary surprisingly, dragged him, China brought Hong Kong, with Spain chasing Romano there as well. Even the U.K brothers were here because Portugal didn't want to be left alone with them.

"I never expect her guest rooms would be so vibrant." Hungary comment as she saw some of the walls in other rooms painted in varieties of colors. Portugal's walls being a bold red with pictures that decorated his walls.

"Vhat's this?" Prussia picked up a drawings of a small blonde hair girl, one with a green cloak practicing with her bow and arrow and another with the same little girl but with a flower crown smiling brightly.

"...! P-P-Put that down!" Portugal rushed towards Prussia and tackled him, but that made the drawing fly through the air and land in front of Russia and he picked them up.

"These pictures are wonderful, but the person in the picture is familiar, da." Russia trying to remember who that person and handed them to China.

"Aiyaah, this person is familiar but I don't remember who?" China tries to remember, but he tends to forgets a lot of things due to old age.

Soon almost everyone saw the picture was trying to remember who that was, until it landed in France hands and he….chuckled?"

"It's been a long time since I seen that kind of smile on her face." A nostalgic look passed his face for a brief second.

"You know who it is? Tell us!" Prussia was still wrestling with Portugal with Spain who had joined as well as both him and Prussia tried to keep Portugal down, but it had no success.

"It's England." It was Wales who spoke that as he saw the pictures with a smile on his face. The Ireland twins also had a smile when they saw their smiling sister, Scotland seemed like he didn't care with him grunting away after one glance at it, yet his eyes still lingered for awhile.

"Wait that's mum, she looks so, so." Australia started out.

"Innocent yet fierce." France bluntly says.

"Yeah." He quietly says when looking again at those drawings again.

"Great you saw them, now give it back." Portugal, after finally throwing those two off him, stalked up to Australia and took the pictures out of his hand.

"They are my personal drawings that I drew by hand myself, and nobody should be even touching them got it." He narrowed his eyes at the other countries in the room.

"Why do you even have pictures of England in the first place?" Questioned North Ireland. Everyone else also wanted to know and decided to be nosy and listen in.

"Because I like to draw and England was my inspiration at the time, now big off idiotas."

"But dude I want to see it again, iggy looks so cute and actually smiling." America trying to grab the drawing.

"I said NO! N.O, understand you dumbass." Portugal still glaring at America.

"Whoa dude it's not that big of a deal, it's not like the world is ending or anything." America commented

And as luck would have it a huge thunder rang out and the power went out, and you know chaos happen too.

"Ve~ what's going on I'm scared."

"Calm down, ve are going to be alright."

"Germany-kun right, prease calm down Itary-kun."

"You just had to curse us stupid America!"

"Dude it wasn't my fault, and if it was I am sorry karma, please don't strike me."

"Get away from me bastardo."

"But Romano, you need big boss here to hold you just in case something bad gonna happen."

"NO I DON'T!"

"You can hold on to me little Romano."

"You get away from me pervert."

"I'm about to squash everyone here."

"Ireland, let's not do that."

"I unfortunately have to agree with brother on this Wales, they are just getting more annoying by the second, I mean come on Scotland looks like just one more fight will send heads rolling."

"Well this is a fun get together at mums house."

"These people are starting to get on my nerves, and I, like already see them for a day, wasn't that enough."

"Aww don't be like that Hong Kong, I also thinks it's fun, just wait till mama comes when she hears the noise level that's escalating quickly."

And while all the countries were either talking or arguing with each other the smallest nation, or rather micro-nation, was shivering in his spot since the power went out. The noises weren't exactly helping as it was worsening his fear.

' _Ha the storm can't hurt me, the storm can't hurt me, don't think about it, don't think about it.'_ His mind was getting a little desperate as the storm raged on. Then the final blow hit when a great loud thunder rang out.

"Waaaaahhhhhh!" Sealand cried out in fear.

Everyone turned their heads and saw the Sealand shivering in his place.

"Sealand? You okay dude?"

They started to get worried when he didn't respond and right when the nations were about to try again he ran out of the room with only one thought in mind.

' _I want mama!'_

 **Present time:**

"So what do we do now?" Portugal was leaning against the wall opposite of the outside door looking at the mess in front of him. Everyone was there, including Switzerland and Liechtenstein who got woken up by Sealand cry, and was trying to peek inside the room.

"I don't know dude, do you think we should go in?" America was trying to get a better look inside.

"No, England did say her room was 'prohibited', and I don't want to intrude on a ladies privacy." France said seriously.

"You just don't want iggy to beat you for going in her room." He rebuked bluntly.

"Oui, that too."

"Nein, the awesome me will…! Mein Gott, she's hot!" Prussia shout whispered.

Everyone was confused by what he had said, they looked inside the room and gaped. England bun was now a long golden hair flowing hair that circle her mid back when she sat up to get a better hold on Sealand. Her modest navy green nightgown, that had stitches of silver flowers decorated around, was abit off the shoulder and show her skin, and well how it showed off her….figure. Some of the countries had small blushes on their face, while the more perverted ones just plainly starred.

It was a surprise who spoke first.

"Miss. England looks very pretty with her nightgown big bruder. Can I ask Miss. England if I may have one as well please." Lichtenstein was memorized by the nightgown and loved the way the dress was made.

Switzerland had looked away and was trying to get England image out of his head.

"Uhhh, yeah sure you can ask her, but not right now." Looking around to see other reactions.

The bad touch trio all had a perverted smirk on their face, not surprisingly, America was painted red and couldn't look away. Germany, Japan, Austria, and China had small blushes and tried to look away. Hungary also was red, but from the size difference of her and England. The Italy brothers was red a bit but their mouths transformed to a mischievous smirk? England other colonies,Portugal and England brothers were a bit peeved at the other countries openly staring at her.

"Could you kindly look away from our sister please." Wales stated calmly yet venomously.

"But…"

"Okay Sealand now that to stop sniffling, could you explain why you are in my room?"

Everyone was silenced by England voice echoing off the walls when she was speaking to Sealand.

"W-W-Wel-l-l I just thought-t-t you would be scared from this storm." Sealand finally calming down and explaining himself. "The storm is loud and scary, so you would need a nation like me to protect you."

"Oh? I do now" she was softly smiling at his explanation. "Well for your reward how about I sing you a song from the past."

"That is a good reward, sing please." He whimpered the last part out since the thunder boomed out.

"Alright"

Every country leaned in so they can also hear, and was blown away by her voice.

 **People don't sing about days that didn't happen and**

 **People don't cry for tears that weren't shed**

England voice seemed to memorized her audience without her even knowing, the nations were in awe by her soft yet melodious voice.

 **Time doesn't stop when you close your eyes, and our...**

 **Big ol' clock will keep on ticking till it dies**

 **Can you hear the hum of the hummingbird?**

All of England ex colonies were the most affected by this, they remember their mother singing them to sleep each time they were scared, worried, or just wanted to sleep with their mama, it always manage to sway them no matter how hard they try to stay up.

 **Can you smell the breeze carrying leaves that it lured?**

 **Can you cry for your mother and your father too?**

Everyone, yes everyone, were hit by a wave of nostalgic as they remembered when they cried to their mother, father, brother, sister or someone they cherished.

 **Can you breathe until there's no air left in** **you?**

They started to have flashbacks of previous key events in the past.

 **What if there were no wings on a butterfly? And…**

All the Great Empires falling.

 **What if we walked a thousand days?**

The everlasting wars.

 **How long would it take if we all held hands? And…**

Allies helping each other survive, protect, and even to smile.

 **How many miles could we go before our heads lay down?**

The lose of many battles. Friends and family vanishing.

 **Can you hear the hum of the hummingbird?**

As Britain was continuing the chorus, Hong Kong suddenly stood up and walked toward his mom, and before anyone could speak out New Zealand, Australia,Canada and America followed out behind him in that order. England gave a glance when they entered the room and sat beside her bed, but she continued singing as before, her smile seemed to increase as she saw her former children wanting to hear her sing.

 **Can you smell the breeze carrying leaves that it lured?**

 **Can you cry for your mother and your father too?**

 **Can you breathe until there's no air left in you?**

The countries outside seemed to figure out why they enter her room.

' _Even as grown adults they still want to hear a lullaby.'_ Portugal was looking out and smiling at the mother and her children.

 **No one's going home tonight without a heartache and a moon light**

 **Keep on moving on until there's nothing else to move on to and we're gone**

 **Can you hear the hum of the hummingbird?**

 **Can you smell the breeze carrying leaves that it lured?**

 **Can you cry for your mother and your father too?**

 **Can you breathe until there's no air left in you?**

 **Can you breathe until there's no air left in you?**

When the song ended, and not only Sealand seemed to be asleep with his head on her belly, her other former colonies somehow made their way on her bed and fell asleep. Canada made his way on the other side of Sealand, but with his head on the pillow holding England hand. New Zealand curled up and laid his head on her shoulder, America was in a spread out eagle position all over England legs, and since Australia was the largest of them he managed to lay his head on top of his mum head, with his arms stretched out over her body, everyone seemed to be holding onto their mother in one way or another.

"Can you sing it again." Well almost everyone was asleep as Hong Kong looked up from sleepy eyes and asked, it seemed like the other colonies wiggled in their sleep for agreement.

"Okay, i'll sing it again." she started over

"I think it's time for us to go, da." Russia spoke out quietly and made his way back to his room. The other countries were very reluctant to move, especially the U.K brothers as they all looked in complete bliss when she was singing, but eventually left and went to bed.

 **Next Day (Morning):**

All the countries had woken up and were now eating breakfast, thankfully made by France no one wanted food poisoning just after they woke up, not including England, Hungary, and Liechtenstein who were missing for some reason. No one mentioned what happen last night as it was a private event and they respected it.

"Hey where's iggy?" America looked around for her.

"Yes, it also seems like Hungary is not here either." Austria was a bit worried for reeking havoc this early in the morning.

Everyone looked around at the table wondering where they were including Liechtenstein, they all except Switzerland had a look of confusion on their face.

"Why aren't you worried about Liechtenstein, Switzerland? She's missing as well."

"Because her, Hungary, and England are out in the garden." he stated calmly.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" the excitable countries exclaimed

"You didn't ask."

"Man I haven't seen mum garden in a long time. I wonder how it is?" Australia pondered while asking himself.

The countries all went outside to see the garden, and was in awe by the different flowers spread out. There were roses, tulips, sunflowers the (Russia personal favorite) to many more. They looked closer and they saw their national flowers and others in different pots as well.

"Isn't this simply amazing." Hungary bounced her way over to them and smiled "England rushed out first thing to make sure it was okay. Lichtenstein and I made everything was alright since she was walking a bit fast, this place is beautiful she surprises me even more now." She twirled her national flower,a tulip(2), in her hand.

"Look bruder, the Red Alphine rose(3) and edelweiss(4) are here too." Joyously she held up both her and Switzerland flowers in her hand.

The other countries went to their flower and eyed it carefully making sure their sight wasn't deceiving them.

"May I ask what all of you are doing here?" England tapped her foot with her hands on her hip when she saw them.

"Mon cher, these flowers are beautiful, I knew you care for me." France flung himself towards her with Prussia, Spain, and America rushing after. She side stepped them and gave them a glare.

"I don't frog, do that again and I will kick right where it hurts." She was annoyed at the annoyance during the morning.

"No,No I am still a guest now, aren't I."

"No you aren't. I told you are guests until you leave the house, you left it and now you are no longer a guest."

"Awwww, come on iggy can't I stay a little longer." America pouted

"Ve~ may I also stay as well I want to see all the pretty flowers and the soil, it may help my tomato garden grow even more wonderful tomatoes." Italy happily stated when he saw the flowers blooming beautifully

"I'm staying too." Romano said when Italy mentioned it, all he wants are the tomatoes not the flowers or anything.

"Me too, I also want it for mi jardín de tomate." Spain cheerfully said.

"But I asked first dudes."

"No, it was me, mom ami."

"Kesesese the awesome me wants to stay."

"None of ye can stay, get out."

Everyone soon started arguing again and somehow their topic went to insulting each other.

"These bloody wankers are pulling my last nerves." Britain grumbled. "Hey Japan."

"Yes England-chan" Japan quiet voice rang out next to her.

"Do you mind having tea time, I have a feeling these gits might interrupt is during the afternoon."

"It would be my preasure England, but won't they notice us gone?" He voiced out his concern.

She let out a smirk and said "They won't notice us gone for at least two hours, and that's the minimum."

Japan also smirked at that as he walked with England inside the house.

"Oh, and Japan"

"Yes"

"You said my name without honorifics." Her victorious smirk covered her face.

He recalled back and let out a mad blush.

"Sumi…."

"Don't apologize, like I said before you can call me by my first name without the honorifics." The blonde smiled and went inside the mansion.

Japan followed right after with a small smile gracing his face.

.

.

.

England was right, it took them four hours to notice they were missing.

* * *

 **O-o….. Okay then, I didn't expect to write this many pages….Well this is my story and the wonderful song England sang was called 'Hummingbird' by Miss E**

 ***are for translation**

 **Mon ami- my friend**

 **Mon cher- my dear**

 **Sumimasen- excuse me**

 **Gomennasai- i'm sorry**

 **Arigato- thank you**

 **Donne- women**

 **Bella-beautiful**

 **Bawbag- idiot**

 **Wallaper- retard**

 **Lo sono- I am**

 **Div- idiot**

 **( ) are explanations**

 **1\. I see the italian brothers as gentlemens towards the fairer sex, so that's why romano doesn't want to insult England even though they don't know each other that well.**

 **2\. The tulip is the hungarian national flower**

 **3\. Red Alphine Rose is lichenstein national flower**

 **4\. Edelweiss is switzerland national flower**

 **This is Smiley signing out**

 **PEACE 8)**


End file.
